powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chase Randall
Chase Randall est le Ranger Dino Charge Noir des Rangers Dino Charge. Il est aussi référé comme Ranger Noir ou encore Power Ranger Noir Parasaur. Après étant donné l'Energem noir par une diseuse de bonne aventure Maori nommé Moana, il fut le premier de trouver et de devenir un Ranger Charge Dino, suivie de Koda peu après. Histoire du Personnage Né en Nouvelle-Zélande, Chase Randall travaille au Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum comme un gardien/runner de toutes sortes et aide Kendall Morgan dans les fouilles paléontologiques. Quelque temps après la rencontre de Kendall avec Gardien, ils ont traqué Chase, qui avait trouvé le Energem noir et coller avec l’esprit du Parasaurolophus, faisant de lui le premier jamais Dino Ranger de Charge. Il est plus tard révélé qu’il avait reçu le Energem noir par un propriétaire d’atelier de fortune teller/curio de Nouvelle-Zélande comme une récompense pour sa bravoure en sauvant son chat. Après la bataille finale contre Sledge, Chase décide de voyager à la maison en Nouvelle Zélande, ouvert à la visite des autres rangers s’ils voulaient , mais est revenu plus tard sur la lutte Snide après que les Rangers se dissoudre et ensuite réunir. Personnalité Chase est un cool décontracté 18-year-old. Il porte les vêtements appropriés, écoute de la musique populaire, toujours bien coiffés. Il est très beau et reçoit beaucoup d’attention par les filles. Il se déplace en pédalant un skateboard, tout en arborant un chandail à capuchon et un casque. Il passe son temps libre diddling sur une guitare. Chase est très distrait et est toujours en retard, s’arrêtant pour flirter avec les filles ou réagir aux textes. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Ranger Dino Charge Noir Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Morpher Dino Charge * Dino Sabre * Dino Com * Black Energem Zords * Para Zord * Dino Moto Apparitions: DC Episodes 2-3, 5-22, DSC Episodes 1-9 - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Morpher Dino Charge * Dino Sabre * Dino Com * Para Chopper * Dino Armur X Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle Apparitions: DC Episodes 3, 5, 8, 10-11, 13-16, 18-19, DSC Episodes 1-2, 4, 9 - Armor X= thumb|Dino Charge Black Ranger in Armor X Armor X was developed by Kendall as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. However, it only worked with the Black Energem when it was first created, later becoming compatible with the Red Energem. Using it with any other charger or Energem causes an explosive blowback. Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Com Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle Apparitions: DC Episode 14, DSC Episodes 4 - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Para Chopper Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle Apparitions: DC Episodes 10, 12, 14, 16-20, 22, DSC Episodes 1-9 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Super Drive Charger * Morpher Dino Charge * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Dino Super Drive Sabre * Para Chopper Zords * Para Zord * Dino Moto Apparitions: DSC Episodes 2-9 }} Notes *Planche à roulettes de Chase a l’image d’un Kiwi là-dessus. Kiwi est un symbole national de la Nouvelle-Zélande, son pays d’origine. Le Kiwi est l’oiseau national de la Nouvelle-Zélande, l’espèce est unique en Nouvelle Zélande, et le mot « Kiwi » est un terme familier pour les néo-zélandais.http://glossary.immigration.govt.nz/Kiwis.htm Incarnation * Chase Randall est incarné par James Davies. Behind the Scenes * Chase est le premier Ranger noir (et le premier Ranger ensemble) pour prendre la place d’un Ranger jaune. * Alors que le premier pour devenir un Ranger Charge de Dino, il n’était pas le premier à découvrir un Energem, comme Koda découvert son propre Energem cent mille ans dans le passé. * Parmi les rangers core cinq, il est le seul d’avoir eu un Energem plutôt que de l’avoir trouvé. * Chase s’appelle souvent le « hotshot », lui-même contrastant avec son homologue Ian Yorkland. * Chase semble avoir le même nom comme Principal Randall de Dino Tonnerre. Les deux saisons ont un thème dinosaure. Voir aussi *Icchan - homologue de Chase dans Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER et descendant de Ian qui possédait les pouvoirs du Ranger noir. References